Russian problems
by Shaunsterrr
Summary: A case from when he was still a cop in Philly that became personal comes back to bite him in the ass. Tony takes charge of the team to finally be able to let ghosts from his past rest. WARNING: I'M NoT SURE IF IT COUNTS AS BASHING BUT MCGEE HAS TROUBLE FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM TONY.
1. Prologue

**AN/ This is the story with the Russians. The time line can be a little wrong and there will be some surprises, but hey, it's fiction ;) (This is because of my difficulties with math I tried to be as accurate as possible so I hope it matches if not you know why the story is how it is).**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony stormed into the bullpen.

'McGee, I want you to trace this man,' He threw a set of papers on McGee's desk. 'His name is Vasily Arkadi, I want to know if he's still in prison if yes where and who is visitors were, if no I want to know where he is, where he's been and who his visitors were while in prison.' McGee looked strange at Tony.

'Why?', he asked.

'Just do it.'

'You don't get to order me around Tony, your not my boss and your not Gibbs.' Tony who was already losing his patience walked over to McGee and stood close.

'No, I'm not Gibbs, thank you for reminding me, but I _am _your senior field agent and so your superior now do as I told you before I write you down for insubordination.' Gibbs who had heard Tony when he came back from MTAC looked worried. For Tony to act like this there had to be something wrong big time!

'DiNozzo, with me, McGee do it.' Tony walked without another word to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Gibbs flipped the switch.

'You care telling me about what that was about?' Tony remained silent, thinking if he should tell Gibbs.

'You don't trust me?'

'It's not that boss...it's sorta personal.'

'Then why bring it to work?', Gibbs asked.

'It didn't start out that way Gibbs...there are things...that happened that I never told anyone about.'

'How long are we talking about?'

'Your not going to give this up, are you?' Gibbs smiled, knowing he had won.

'When I was in Philly I worked a undercover case with Russian arms dealers, I worked my way up and became the go to guy for Vasily Arkadi, the boss.'

'You became his second?'

'Yeah, we became rather close and he saw me as a really dear friend, the night their whole organization was about to go down it went all to hell. I spoke to my contact person while being under and we agreed I wouldn't break cover, I would be arrested with everyone. But there was made an mistake in communication, some of the guys didn't know I would be arrested with the dealers and approached me smiling, saying what a good job we all did. Arkadi heard him and swore revenge, he paid someone while he was in prison to...' This was the part he didn't want to talk about. The part where he failed to protect the people most dearest for him.

'To do what Tony?', Gibbs gently pushed.

'To kill my family Gibbs, my wife and my little daughter.' Gibbs blinked rapidly, Tony had a wife and daughter? He would still have been what? Somewhere twenty?

'Y-you...family?'

'Yeah, Lisa and I got married after college, we had been together since high school and decided is was time, when we got pregnant we were so happy, we were concerned about money and me being a cop but we worked things out, I asked to be transferred to Peoria since I could get a raise there, after two years we left, and after two years in Philly they got killed, on the day she became five years old. They thought it to be poetic if they were to die on the most happy day of our lives.' Gibbs couldn't believe what he had just heard. Tony had a family just like him, and just like him they had been taken away from him.

'That when it became personal?'

'Yeah, damn right. But it wasn't enough for Arkadi, I had to die to...slowly.'

'What brought this up now, DiNozzo?' Tony grabbed in his pocket and showed a picture to Gibbs. The picture showed him with a little girl in the sun, they were both asleep. The little girl let her head rest on Tony's chest. Next to them sat a woman with long blond hair and she smiled at the duo while trying to wake Tony up.

'That them?'

'Lisa and Kiara, my baby girl.' Tony smiled sadly.

'This picture was taken the day they died Gibbs, and it wasn't us who took the picture, it had been Arkadi's man.'

'They were beautiful Tony, I'm so sorry.'

'It's been a long time Gibbs, she would have become twelve...today.' Gibbs eyes widened in shock.

'And you got that picture today?'

'Read the backside Gibbs', Tony said. Gibbs did as Tony told him to.

"**_Hello, Aleks Petrenko. Or should I say, Anthony D DiNozzo? Big difference being Russian or Italian. Do you remember this day? I sure do, this was only part of my revenge, soon you shall be joining them. Your old friend, A._**" Gibbs read out loud.

'Jesus DiNozzo, were you ever going to come to me about this if I hadn't pushed you?'

'No, probably not, this guy is dangerous Gibbs, I don't want to place you guys in any more danger.'

'Damn it Tony, I thought we were friends. Do you really think we mind?'

'That's just it Gibbs. You guys wouldn't mind but I do mind, if you guys get hurt or killed by this...'

'Any of us can die anytime Tony, we are going to help you and I don't want to hear a thing about it...that reminds me to have a little talk with McGee.'

'Not needed boss. I was being an ass.'

'Yes you were but you still are his superior, he has no reason to question your orders' Tony shrugs and flips the switch.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ I would like to remind you all that English is NOT my first language so there WILL be mistakes. I'll try my best but I swear that once you folks that speak English as first language write a whole Dutch story without ANY mistakes I'll try and erase all my mistakes. As for those who wonder why a girl and not a boy our two, that is my choice (plus I bet that seeing Tony with a cute little girl would be so damn cute 3) I really don't want to seem like a bitch (and kinda feel like a short tempered bitch) but writing in English is difficult enough as it is.**

* * *

**Prologue**

'McGee!', Yelled Gibbs as soon as they returned in the bullpen.

'Yes boss?'

'If I hear such disrespect or insubordination again I'll have your ass. For now I'll just write you down.'

'Yes boss', McGee said, not completely happy with the dressing down he just got.

'What have you found Probie?'

'Vasily Arkadi, Russian arms dealer, arrested seven years ago in Philly, just got released from prison, his only visitor was a guy named Vladimir Bobrov, also a Russian arms dealer.'

'I know what they are, Bobrov was his second when I came around, the guy was not happy about becoming second, he never trusted me and swore he would figure out what I was up to.'

'Did they?', McGee asked.

'Well, no McGenius, I'm letting you do this because it's fun and we don't have anything better to do!' Gibbs placed a calming hand on Tony's shoulder and looked at McGee.

'What else have you got?'

'Once out of prison he went off grid, I'm looking for him but I have no luck this far.'

'What about Bobrov? They probably picked up where they left off, if that's so then they'll be together.'

'Haven't checked on him yet.'

'Then do so.' McGee looked at Gibbs if he agreed but Gibbs just stared at McGee.

'Right...on it.'

'What's going on Tony? You seem to know these guys, how dangerous are they exactly?', Ziva asked.

'I used to be on first name basis with them Ziva, when I was still in Philly I was asked to do a long during undercover operation, due to circumstances I needed the money so accepted the mission, I went undercover as a Russian arms dealer and got high up in their organization.' Tony ignored the snort McGee let out when he said he went undercover as a Russian arms dealer and finished his story. 'The plan was to bust them all on the big get together, the whole gang would get together exchange rumors, weapons, women and god knows what else. The plan was that I would be arrested together with them all, but it all went to hell, because of a miscommunication I got made. A whole lot of shit happened after that, Arkadi swore for revenge,' Under his breath he muttered something like: "_that's exactly what he got..._" 'And I have no doubt that Bobrov will help him.'

'Why now?', Ziva asked.

'Your going to have to tell them Tony, you can't keep them hidden...It's wrong for them and for you to begin with but it will hinder our investigation.' Gibbs almost had to laugh at his own advise. What is it he had been doing for all those years?

'You don't understand boss... I can't, they were all I had, it hurts to talk about them', Said Tony with tears in his eyes.

'What are you talking about?', McGee dared to ask.

'About my family McGee...my wife and daughter.' McGee and Ziva remained quiet. They couldn't believe that their partner once had a wife and daughter! They had heard wrong!

'You don't believe me.' It was not a question but a statement.

'I don't blame you but it's true, I had a wife and a daughter,' he said with tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath hoping to calm himself down. Tony knew he had to tell them but it had cost him all he had simply to tell Gibbs! God he needed to sit down and a bottle of Jack! Gibbs pushed a chair to him and Tony happily sat down.

'You said had...what happened?', Ziva finally dared to ask.

'Arkadi got his revenge, and I dare to bet a month salary that he made Bobrov do it.' He showed them the picture he had gotten. The memory was a nice one until fate intervened.

'We were in the park celebrating Kiara's fifth birthday,' he started but teared up again. Not able to push the tears back again he grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes. 'Kiara had been so excited for her birthday that she was up all night, she decided she didn't want to be up alone so woke me up so around noon we were both tired ad fell asleep. When we were awake again and about to leave...t...they...they were...' He couldn't do this! He couldn't go through this all over again! That day, their deaths!

'Take it easy Tony, breath, you need to breath.' Tony quickly caught his breath again and gave a thankful nod to his boss. He wiped his eyes again and took a deep breath.

'We were walking towards our car when Bobrov shot them. He shot Lisa in the head, she was immediately gone, but the bastard made Kiara suffer... she bled to death in my arms, when the ambulance arrived she died.' Gibbs gave him a soft squeeze in his neck.

'Things got bad from there on, I couldn't stay in Philly...went to Baltimore but I sunk deeper and deeper in my depression. I had swore to myself to not eat my gun, not until I at least killed Arkadi and Bobrov, but the longer I went on the more I wanted things to end, Arkadi kept haunting me with little things, I was about to eat my gun when I met Gibbs.' Gibbs was shocked to hear that. He hadn't even known Tony was depressed. Okay he got the signs after that shit with his corrupt partner but about to eat his gun? Tony could see from the shocked expression on Gibbs' face that he was thinking things over.

'Don't sweat it Gibbs, I became an expert in putting on a mask, no one knew, after I met you things got better, wasn't about to eat my gun anymore and started to want other things beside revenge.

'We'll catch the bastards Tony, no matter how long we have to chase', Gibbs swore.

'Thanks Gibbs', smiled Tony, the first real smile in what seemed like forever.

'Go talk to the director, he'll need to know and take us of active cases', Gibbs ordered.

'Me? Isn't that your job?', Tony couldn't help but asking.

'Rule thirty-eight DiNozzo, plus Ducky and Abby must know since they'll be involved to, I doubt that you want to have to repeat your story for a third time.' Tony smiled a little. Gibbs knew him so well.

'On it boss', he said.

'Not your boss right now DiNozzo, your lead, your case.' With that he was gone.

* * *

**Not a lot happens right now but I have to build it up so I won't make the story to hasty. Also I hope I didn't sound to much like a bitch that can't handle criticism because I can. I try and update SOS Ronald Reagan soon to. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ I got a question where this story takes place, that would be season 3 just before they know about Gibbs' family. Only in my story they will get to know before the explosion (at least Tony will) PS. In the previous chapter I accidentally posted it as the prologue but was actually chapter one, so this is chapter two. **

* * *

**Chapter two**

Tony exited the Director's office with a sigh. He was tired and he was starting to get a headache. He knew where that would lead him, he hadn't had one since NCIS but he knew he was going to have a migraine soon. Taking precaution he took a Tylenol as soon as he reached his desk ignoring the questionable looks from his coworkers.

'If you guys have time staring at me you guys have better found Arkadi and Bobrov', he said calmly.

'Are you okay Tony?', Ziva asked.

'Yeah, Ziva, I'm perfectly fine, now find me those men.' He knew that it was unfair to sound so irritated, but he couldn't help it. He was hurting both physically because of his approaching migraine, and emotionally because he had to relive a part of his life he didn't want to remember twice in less than an hour.

'I'm going to see Abby', he said. He knew he would be embraced in hugs and rambling but he needed to get away from the bullpen.

When he came down Gibbs was just waiting in the elevator, he looked worried at his senior field agent.

'You okay, Tony?'

'Headache', was Tony's short reply.

'When you're done here go see Ducky and get some rest, we don't want you getting your migraines back.' Tony was honestly surprised at that remark. How could Gibbs know about his migraines?

'I know, DiNozzo, because I know your medical file just as well as Ducky.'

'It's not a big deal boss, I can handle it.'

'I don't want you to handle it, I want to avoid you handling it and I want your ass over at my place tonight 20:00.'

'Why?', he asked.

'We have to talk kid...but not here...god not here', Gibbs said, before entering the elevator and leaving. Tony was a little taken aback, Gibbs called him kid and told him to come over plus he sounded just as lost and sad, as he had sounded just a little earlier when he was telling about his family.

He shook his head and pushed his thought away before entered Abby's lab.

As soon as Abby saw Tony, she ran towards him and embraced him.

'Oh, Tony! I'm so sorry, I never knew! Nobody knew, why didn't you tell us? Once you're ready you have to tell me all about them! I saw the picture and you all looked so cute together, and you with...'

'Abby, you and I both need to breathe, so what about you letting me go and then we both take a deep breath.' Abby blushed a little, but did as Tony told her to do.

'Now, as for why I never told anyone, I barely dealt with it myself, plus I barely knew you guys, once I handled it better and it would seem a little strange to come in like: hey guys, just so you know, I once had a wife and daughter but they got shot like pigs in a slaughterhouse, sorry that I never told you guys about it. Now, who wants a pizza!?' Between the lines he had started to raise his voice and he now was nearly shooting at Abby. Abby looked a little scared because of his outburst, and didn't know how to react, what to say or what to do.

'I...I...I'm s...sorry...', she whispered.

'No Abbs, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that, I'm a little on edge, that's no excuse, I'm sorry.' He turned around and left for the bullpen. He needed to get out of here, it was just getting too much and his headache was now nearly killing him. He needed a break.

* * *

Happy that Abby hadn't followed him he entered the bullpen and rushed to his desk to take some more Tylenol.

'Tony,', Gibbs said quietly 'Go home, rest and come back tomorrow when you've got your head clear.' Tony gave a short nod and stood up from his desk only to drop back in with a groan. He closed his eyes in agony and rubbed his temples.

'On second thought, I'll bring you to my place, you are in no state to drive.'

'M' fine, just bring me home', he mumbled.

'And how will you come to work tomorrow hmm?' Okay, for granted, Tony hadn't thought about that. His head just hurt too much and he wanted everyone to just shut up and turn off the lights!

Gibbs had driven slower than he had ever done, he drove the distance in much more time than usual he ever did.

Once at his place he helped Tony out the car and towards his house, his master bedroom was the darkest room in the house beside the basement, since he couldn't let Tony sleep on his boat, the decision was made to let him rest in his room.

He nearly carried Tony up the stairs and was glad to finally reach the top.

'Not as young as you used to be, marine', he muttered under his breath while trying to catch it.

Gently, he placed Tony in his bed and pulled off his shoes. Quickly returning with a glass of water and a wet towel to cover his eyes.

'Thx, b'ss...M sorry f'r this...', Tony mumbled.

'It's okay Tony, you just rest, we'll talk later,' Gibbs whispered. It didn't take too long, before Tony was asleep.

Gibbs sat down on his couch. He didn't want to tell anyone about his girls but he felt like he owed it to Tony to tell him about _his_ girls. They both share the same pain, a pain he wishes upon no one! The young man means a lot to Gibbs, he has Gibbs' six like no one ever had and told him when he went too far on his own special way.

'_Boss, you really need to go and see Moby Dick._', Tony once told him. Back then he didn't like the comment but now he could appreciate it. No, he _has_ to tell Tony about Shannon and Kelly, it's time he should follow up on his own advice.

* * *

**A BIG thank you to my new Beta Smilessimile. Hopefully people will quit nagging about some innocent mistakes :D**

**Next chapter, Gibbs' girls and some Russian action :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ It's bee a while since I was five and I don't remember how I acted and I don't have a lot of children around me so no experience at all. So if Kiara seems a little wise for her ages just accept it, if she appears a little childish for her age accept it. **

**Also, my Russian is a little (okay a lot...) rusty so I keep it in English, you'll know when they talk Russian.**

**And some of you might have noticed that I removed SOS Ronald Reagan, but my fin in that story disappeared, I will be putting a different story for it in it's place. One where Shannon and Kelly survived and Gibbs meets Tony.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Flashback;**

'Dadda!' Once he came home he heard his little girl shouting for him and soon after footsteps could be heard. Laughing he caught the also laughing four year old in his arms.

'Hi little girl, have you missed me?'

'Yes! I have made a drawing for you!'

'You know how I love those! Go get him baby girl while I say mommy hello.' He put Kiara down. He then looked at Lisa.

'Hello beautiful', he said.

'Hi handsome, glad your home safe' she said before kissing him. Tony had made it clear that he would never talk about his work, he wanted his family safe and protected.

'I have dinner ready.'

'You know how I love diner!', he said jokingly like he had done earlier with his daughter.

'And don't I know it,' Said Lisa laughing. 'Go freshen yourself up and put some other clothes on, then we can eat. Right then Kiara came back running and threw herself in her fathers arms again.

'Here dadda!', she said proudly. Tony accepted the painting and grinned wide.

'It's us in front of our house! I only drew a dog extra since you promised I could have one for my birthday.'

'It's beautiful, baby girl, I like what you have done with my hair, do you think I should really paint it green?' Kiare giggled.

'Don't you dare', Lisa warned.

'Daddy? May I have a purple dog, just like the drawing?'

'I don't know, they are really, really rare, I have never seen one yet,' he said while putting her down. 'Now, go wash your hands, daddy will be right back', he said before walking upstairs.

**End flashback**

Tony woke up with a shock and cursed this all. It had been years since he had dreamed about them but now that this all was happening it all came back to him.

'He took a look at his clock, he had slept pretty long, he had missed lunch...hell, it's time for dinner! He stood up and then it hit him. This isn't home!

He heard noise coming from outside the room and went to check. While dong that the day started slowly to return to him. The picture he received, telling everyone about his family, the migraine...Gibbs! He's in Gibbs' house. Awkward.

He opened the door and nearly knocked Gibbs over...or visa versa.

'Gibbs, sorry about that...and about earlier.'

'Don't apologize DiNozzo.'

'I know, it's a sign of weakness.'

'Not now or here and especially not between friends.' He beckons Tony to follow him to the living room. On the coffee table lay two boxes of pizza and two beer bottles.

'I thought we could talk over a pizza and beer.' Tony nodded his agreement and sat down.

'What's this about Gibbs?' He took a good look at the older man and didn't like what he saw. Gibbs was as pale as the dead body's in autopsy.

'Gibbs, are you okay?'

'Yeah, just not easy to talk about.'

'You don't have to.' Gibbs shook his head.

'I gave you a piece of advise, it's time I took it myself.' Tony had no idea what Gibbs was talking about. He watched how Gibbs opened his wallet and took a picture out.

'I'm going to tell you something, _show_ you something but I don't want the team to know it just yet.' Tony gave a short nod.

'When I was still in the marines, I to had a family. A wife and a beautiful daughter,' he showed Tony the picture. Tony's eyes were wide in surprise. The it hit him! Gibbs had used past sentence with them!

'When I was deployed my wife, Shannon, witnessed a Mexican drug dealer named Pedro Hernandez kill a marine. She and my daughter, Kelly, fell under witness protection...' Damn it was difficult to talk about them! He didn't want to talk about them, it still hurt to much!

'One day they were in the car, driving when the driver, a NIS agent who had to protect them got shot. Shannon and Kelly died in the crash.'

'Boss, I'm so sorry...', Tony whispered. Gibbs shook his head and gave him a sad smile.

'Happened a long time ago Tony, I know what you are going through and I know you want the pay the bastard's back...I did.'

'You killed him.' It was a statement, not a question.

'Mike went to the head and left the file where I could find him on his desk. Accidentally of course.'

'Of course', came Tony's answer.

'Anyway, I went to Mexico with my riffle and put a bullet in his head. I joined NIS after that.'

'They were beautiful boss, how old was Kelly?'

'She was eight when she died.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through that.'

'I will help you to get the bastard Tony, no matter what.' Tony gave his boss a thankful smile when his phone rang. He didn't check caller ID and just picked up.

'DiNozzo.' he said. It was then that he heard the Russian voice he despises.

'_Hello Aleks, have you missed me?_' Tony had to swallow a few times before he could answer. It had been a while since he had spoken Russian but he knew he could still do it!

'_What do you want Arkadi?_' Gibbs was impressed, he should have known that Tony speaks Russian, how else could he have gone undercover as a Russian arms dealer.

'_Look out the window._' Then the connection was broken. Tony looked out the window and saw a man, dressed in black give him a smile and throw something. Pure on instinct he threw himself over Gibbs and hit the ground just before the explosion. Then everything became black. Gibbs stayed conscious a little longer. It took him a while to register why Tony tackled him but then it it him. There was an explosion! The world was spinning around him and his head was killing him where he hit it on the floor. He tried to look for Tony but the spinning and the nausea was becoming to much for him and blacked out.

* * *

**Just to be clear, the conversation on the phone was in Russian. I know that Tony in NCIS doesn't speak Russian but here he does.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ So okay, two updates, hope you don't mind. This would have been the update for SOS Ronald Reagan but since I quit that story... So two updates today, I think I'll be starting tomorrow on the replacement for that story.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Flashback;**

**He came home and closed the door. Man, he's never been this tired in his whole life! He needed to eat something and after that soak a long time in the tub. **

**'Lisa, I'm home!', he yelled upstairs.**

**'Coming!', was the answer back. He sat down on the couch and sighed happily. His beautiful wife appeared but he could tell something was off.**

**'Lisa? You okay?'**

**'Yes...no...yes...I'm not sure.'**

**'Baby, what's going on? Are you sick?' He was starting to worry, his day on work had been bad and he didn't know if he could handle the stress if his wife was sick.**

**'I...I'm so, so, so sorry Tony! I know we were planning on waiting and I know that this is a really, really bad time and I'm so sorry.'**

**'Babe, what are you sorry about?'**

**'I'm pregnant...', she whispered. Tony couldn't believe his ears, he must have misunderstood! **

**'Excuse me?'**

**'I'm pregnant Tony.' So he had heard it correctly! A big smile appeared on his face and he stood up to kiss Lisa full passion. When they broke the kiss once they needed to breath Lisa had lost all of her fear.**

**'Your not mad at me?'**

**'No, why would I be? Okay it wasn't planned and financial it will become tough but Lisa, we are going to be parents! I'm going to be a daddy! How could anyone be angry about such a thing!' He kissed her again full passion, neither wanted to stop the kiss to come up for air.**

**End flashback**

**Flashback**

**'Lisa...do you really have to eat it like that?'**

**'What? I love it!'**

**'It's disgusting... ice-cream and pickled don't make for a great combination...', he said while trying not to gag as she dipped her pickle in the vanilla ice-cream. **

**'You should try it before you judge, isn't that what cops do? Investigate stuff?' Tony had to laugh at that.**

**'Yeah, but some things are not worth the investigation.' He gave her a kiss and leaned back on the couch.**

**'You know, we are going to need names for the baby.'**

**'I suck at names... but if it's a boy I would like to name him after gramps, Elijah.' Tony nods.**

**'How about Tamara for a girl?', he asks.**

**'Over my dead body, as a child the neighbors had a poodle named Tamara, I would see that poodle every time I see my daughter', Lisa laughed.**

**'What about Kiara? Or does that name remind you of a bulldog?'**

**'No, Kiara is perfect.' She kissed Tony.**

**'You know, we can't stay here, we're gonna need a home', Tony said.**

**'We can't afford anything else.'**

**'Not here, but what if we move? I can get another job...'**

**'You love being a cop'**

**'I love you and our little baby boy or girl more, and I could still be a cop.'**

**'I love you Tony', she said while dipping another pickle in the ice and eating it.**

**'You know, the romance kinda disappears when you eat a in ice dipped pickle just after saying that you love me.'**

**End flashback**

He tries to open his eyes and is surprised at how hard it is. His eyes feel like lead, also he could smell fire so he had to hurry up!

He's laying on something hard but his right arm lays on top of something soft and warm. He turned his head to the right and immediately regretted the move and pinched his eyes closed. Definitely a concussion! Slowly he opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Gibbs his own wounds were forgotten. Slowly he sat up and tried to ignore his headache. His right shoulder was killing him and he suspected that he had dislocated his shoulder when he reached out for Gibbs, seconds before the blast.

Gibbs was laying on his back and his eyes closed. Blood was streaming out of a wound above his left eye and the back of his head. Tony felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel a strong steady pulse. He checked for broken bones but couldn't find anything.

'Boss, boss can you hear me?' But Gibbs remained silent. Tony was getting a little scared, Gibbs wasn't responding and the fire was getting pretty hot.

'Come on boss, open your eyes. No sleeping on the job.' Gibbs however remained unconscious. Tony who was getting worried about the smoke hanging in the house decided to get Gibbs out first. He placed his hand under Gibbs' neck and one on his chest. He pulled so that Gibbs ended up sitting. He removed his hand from Gibbs' chest and placed it under his knees. He had totally forgotten about his shoulder but as soon as he felt Gibbs' weight he nearly screamed in pain. He gritted his teeth and stormed out the house while keeping a firm grip on the older man. Outside neighbors had gathered and a ambulance was just arriving. Tony fell on his knees coughing and placed Gibbs gently down. Paramedics rushed over and placed oxygen masks over their faces.

'Sir, you have to breath calmly, do you understand me?' Breath calmly? Wasn't he doing just that?

'Sir, you have to calm down okay, let the oxygen do it's work.' He had no idea what the paramedic was talking about, he was as calm as one could be! But the paramedic was persistent so he did what the man was asking from him. He tried to slow his breathing even more but after a minute he was starting to feel dizzy. The world was spinning around him and he was on the verge of panicking.

He felt cool oxygen flowing through his lungs and he was aware that he could breath again. He opened his eyes and was almost shocked to see that he was outside. Hadn't he been inside with DiNozzo when the explosion happened?' DiNozzo! Did the fact that he was getting oxygen mean that Tony was getting help to? Noises around him started to become voices and everything was starting to make sense again.

'Sir, do you remember what happened?', the man next of him asked.

'Explosion,' he answered, it sounded muffled through the mask. 'DiNozzo?', he asked.

'My colleague is tending to him. He indeed could hear someone say that the other had to calm down. He could hear the man repeat himself a few times before he heard the man shouting.

'He stopped breathing!' Gibbs took a deep breath and pulled the mask away from his face. He had turned his head towards the other medic and saw he was maybe 2 meters away from Tony.

'DiNozzo!', he said in his best '_I'm the boss, and you better do as I say, _tone.

'Calm the heck down and breath!', he said before pulling his own mask back on his face and coughing. He could hear someone gasping for breath and he couldn't have been more happy if he tried. He remembered that he better tell the paramedics that Tony had the plague a year back so he removed the mask again.

'He...he had, the plague,' he panted, nearly out of breath again. 'Year back.' The paramedic's eyes became wide with shock but he nodded. Glad that his friend...son...was getting the right medical attention he let his eyes close and drifted off to a calm, healing sleep.

* * *

Between the spectators stood a man in black pants and a black hoody. He had watched the whole show and was happy that Tony had survived. He wasn't done with the man just yet. His death had to be slow and painful, the torture and tormenting had only just began. He opened his phone and mad a phone call.

'He survived, so did the other man, they are on their way to the hospital, I shall inform _her_ to be ready to welcome our friend.'

* * *

**Just so you know that the phone call was in Russian.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ The idea Bobrov gives in the end will happen but it's up to you if you guys want details or not (I know it's cruel and gross but they are still bad guys) so up to you Details (and I won't hold back, I'm a big fan of the show Bones :D) or no details (so I won't describe how the body's look)**

* * *

**Chapter five**

**Flashback;**

**'This is all your fault!', his wife screamed.**

**'Hang in there sweetie, your doing great, I know you can do this', Tony encouraged her.**

**'Easy for you to say! Next time you may do this! OH GOD! On second thought, after this we never have sex again!' The nurse behind Tony had to fight back a grin. The woman in bed was in a lot of pain and unfortunately for her husband she is one of the few women that gets aggressive while giving birth.**

**Tony who at this pint didn't understand why they call giving birth a miracle instead of torture, didn't know how to handle his wife. Lisa who is always calm and sweet was now being aggressive, she was only aggressive when Tony refused to let her clean up his cuts when injured.**

**After an other hour it was finally time. Lisa gave birth to a wonderful and tiny baby. Once Tony had the baby in his arms he was hopelessly in love with the child.**

**'Kiara', he said softly before placing his daughter in her mothers arms. **

**When the nurses asked him to cut the navel cord he nearly passed out. But he did it either way. When Kiara had been checked out the nurses made a photo of the new family.**

**End flashback**

Tony slowly woke up and had trouble remembering where he is and what happened. He was still a little confused from his dream and wanted to see Lisa and Kiara.

'Lisa,' he croaked. 'Kiara?' He started coughing and strong arms helped him sit.

'Drink something Tony', McGee said before placing the straw at Tony's mouth. He had been shocked when Tony asked for Lisa and Kiara, he hoped he didn't have to explain what happened.

'Lisa, Kiara?', Tony croaked again.

'Tony, they are not here, it's me, McGee!', McGee said.

'Wnt, Lisa and Kiara', Tony sighed before falling in sleep again.

A sharp pain went through McGee's body, the desire Tony felt for his family was overwhelming him.

'I'll sit with him for a while, you get some rest', he heard a voice behind him say.

'Boss, you should be in bed, resting!'

'I'm fine McGee, you look like your about to fall over.' McGee had to admit that a little sleep in his own bed does sound wonderful.

'Fine, but if I get in trouble with Ducky...', he started.

'You won't, it will probably be my who gets the trouble with him.' McGee gave a nod and left the room. At least he now didn't have to explain to Tony what happened to his wife and daughter.

Two hours had passed since Tony had awoken and Gibbs had taken McGee's place besides Tony's bed. He was speaking softly to Tony, people had told him what had happened and he could fill in the missing pieces.

'You saved us both, we would have burned alive if you hadn't dragged both our asses out of that house. I'm sure you won't see it that way, but I owe you big time Tony.'

'No you don't...B'cause off me you house got burned' a tired voice spoke.

'Hey there DiNozzo, how are you feeling?'

'Pretty stupid...When I woke up earlier I couldn't remember what happened...I toughed... ...that...that they were still alive, that Kiara had just been born', Tony cried. Gibbs gently placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

'We'll get those SOB's Tony, but for now you need to rest.'

'How do you do it Gibbs? How do you get up every morning and not want to shoot yourself?', Tony asked softly.

'I got a new family Tony, in the past I wanted to end it all, I sat down enough times with my gun against my head ready to pull the trigger. But now I have you guys, a new family who takes the hurt away just a little.'

'I miss them so much Gibbs...I keep dreaming about them, earlier I dreamed about when Lisa gave birth and in your house when I was unconscious, I dreamed about when Lisa told me she was pregnant, we chose names that night, I'm having flashbacks from all these things and it hurts Gibbs, it hurt so f*cking much.' Tears were streaming freely over Tony's face. Remembering all those things hurt him so much. He wasn't ready to remember it all just yet. And especially all at once! Gibbs and Tony didn't speak much, the presence of the man was enough to calm him an make him feel safe. Gibbs has been through the same thing as him and has survived it. With him by his side Tony feels strong enough to take on those Russian arms dealers.

With his eyes closed he started to think out a strategy, a plan to get them all, and kill Arkadi and Bobrov!

'

* * *

His team is his new family, we can take them all out before taking him out', Bobrov proposed.

'To much trouble, plus, he is not as close with them as with his boss, they share a history of loss.'

'Maybe give a warning', Bobrov said with a evil grin.

'You have ideas?'

'Dig their daughters up and drop them off at work, that ought to break them', he laughed. Arkadi gave a nod.

'Make it happen!.'

* * *

**Pretty much a filler chapter, so leave a review about if you want details or not. I have my favorite which I hope you'll chose but decide for yourself.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN/ I leave the body's up to your imagination, mainly because I have NO idea how a body who as been buried for seven years and more looks like. **

**Also, thanks for the amazing reviews, I know I usually don't write a thank you but that's more because I forget then anything else :P**

* * *

**Chapter six**

A week passed by and Tony had proposed to Gibbs to come and stay in his apartment since Gibbs' house was now a scene if crime. The search for Bobrov and Arkadi was hard, there were no clues, no ideas for where to search. Tony was starting to lose hope in it all but he kept fighting, he wanted and needed to find them.

Monday arrived and Gibbs and Tony were cleared for active duty, Tony had a few ideas as where they could check for signs from Arkadi and Bobrov.

'I know a few hideouts where they could be, they loved those safe houses and would never give them up for anything', he said.

'Why didn't you tell us while on sick leave?', McGee asked a little angry.

'Because, Elflord, you guys would have gone without me and there is no way in hell that's going to happen.'

'You should have told us!'

'But I didn't, so deal with it.' He really didn't want to snap like that to McGee but he really isn't in the mood for a fight with him.

'Where are those safe houses?', Ziva interrupted them.

'They're spread over, some are in Philly, some in Baltimore but some are in DC. Let's check DC first, then Baltimore and as last Philly.'

'I think it's better to start in Philly and end here, or else you keep having road trips, this way we just stay over in a hotel.', McGee said.

'Normally you would be right but not in this case, their most favorite safe houses are in DC, now I don't think they would take those because that would be obvious **but** that could also mean that they would take them just because it's obvious.'

'To keep you off track?', Gibbs asked.

'Yeah, I'm not sure they'll still be there but maybe we'll find some clues.'

'How many safe houses in DC?', Ziva asks.

'Two that I know of, the raids have to take place on the same time, if we bust into one safe house and it turns up empty they'll know it in the other _if_ they are there.'

'Yeah, but if they are both empty they'll still know it.'

'No, the systems are a matching set, however they don't reach as far as Baltimore and Philly, the distance is to big.'

'You said yourself, you only know of two safe houses, what makes you think you know of all of them, plus, they know you screwed them, they won't uses those safe houses', McGee said. He didn't think that Tony's plan would work, hell, he didn't think Tony should be working this case, he's to close!

'Because. McKnowitall, those guys want me to hurt, it's a game for them, the chase, the scaring, _all_ of it, and even by taking away their safe houses we strike, we lour them out, now I want to know, can you follow my orders or are you going to question every single thing I say and order?'

'I just wonder if you should be working this case, it's to close to you.'

'Tell me, your close to your sister, right?'

'Leave her out of it!'

'YES, you are close to her, if those bastards killed them, would you chase them to hell if it would give you vengeance?'

'Of course I would! She's my sister!'

'They were my family! My wife and daughter! Do you know that we expected that she was pregnant again? That before we left for the park we did a pregnancy test?' McGee now as pale as some of the body's down in autopsy was overwhelmed by Tony's rage. He hadn't known they might have been pregnant again, how could he?

'Was she?', Ziva asked softly.

'I never checked, never wanted to know, it didn't matter at that point, everyone I cared for were gone', he said, never breaking away from staring at McGee. He hates that he loses control so quickly but he can't help it. McGee has a point, normally when an agent is this close to a case he gets hold back from the case since judgment gets clouded. However, when death of family is involved no agent is stupid enough to hold the agent who lost them back, knowing they would want in on the investigation to.

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang and Gibbs answered.

'Gibbs,' he said shortly 'Right,' he hang up and turned to McGee. 'Gas the car and wait for Tony and me,' he turns to Tony and nods to the elevator. 'We have to sign for a package, do you know anything about it?'

'No, Ziva, call Abby and tell her to meet us at the reception, tell her we have two unidentified packages.' Ziva nods and grabs her phone, calling Abby.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs arrive at the reception counter, a minute later Abby joins them. Since Tony's bout with the plague, _all _unidentified mail has to go through Abby before opening, nobody wanted something like that to happen again.

Abby checked with a Geiger Counter for radiation but didn't find anything.

'We could let Ducky do an X-ray, maybe we'll see more then.', she said.

'The boxes are big and heavy, get a trolley to move them.', Tony orders. Abby gives a nod and leaves to prepare. Gibbs is already on the phone, calling Ducky.

'I have a bad feeling about this Gibbs', Tony said.

'Me to, something is going on and I want to know what!'

Abby returns with the trolley and heaves one of the boxes on it before leaving with it. Tony and Gibbs wait for her to return for the second one when she does and leaves Gibbs stops Tony from going after her.

'Tony, you know they'll do anything to hurt you right? That they'll use the people you love against you however they see fit.'

'I know Gibbs.'

'Don't push us away once they do, we want to help you and are prepared for the risks, it's not up to you to protect us, we know what we're in for.'

'I know Gibbs, I just don't want to see you guys get hurt...'

'The same goes for us Tony, we don't want to see you get hurt, so don't do anything stupid like going off on your own, you told me once that I really should watch Moby Dick when I went after Ari, keep that movie in you head because the wail _will_ destroy you and not think twice about it.'

'That's really strong coming from you, boss.'

'Do as I say, not as I do Tony.' Tony gave a nod and they walked to autopsy.

'Found anything yet Duck?', Gibbs asks when they walk in.

'Jethro, I just finished and I can say for certain that in both boxes lays a body.'

'A body?', Tony asks.

'Yes, in the biggest box I can say with certain, lays a child, I can't say more,the decomposition is to far, this body has been dead for a long time', he says.

'And in the smaller one?', Tony asks, getting a very bad feeling. One look at Gibbs and he can see that he ain't the only one.

'Also a female, only much younger, a child...a big toddler or a big preschooler.' At the word Tony pales.

'Have you opened the boxes yet?', he asks, his voice not more then a whisper.

'No, not yet, I will do so now.' Ducky walks over to the biggest box and cuts it slowly open. Bones appear, you can tell they have been there for a long time.

'Oh dear,' Ducky says. 'The cause of death here was blunt force trauma and I can say for sure that this is a Jane Doe.' A very pale Gibbs nods.

'And the other?', he asks, shaking on his feet. Ducky walks over to the second table and just when Gibbs turns he can see a picture. He reaches out to the picture and takes it in his hand. He looks at is and doesn't hear Ducky calling for him.

Tony walks over to his boss and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Boss?', he asks.

'How...how could they...', Gibbs whispers.

'It's her...isn't it?', Tony asks. Tears well up in Gibbs' eyes and he nods.

'Kelly...' He shows Tony the picture. Tony gets a sick feeling when he watches the picture and then the body.

'Then that body...' Ducky cuts open the box.

'Shot...in the throat... a girl.', Tony says with a broken voice.

'That's right Anthony, how do you...oh dear.' Tony looks at he autopsy table and if it wasn't for Gibbs who caught him, he would have collapsed to the ground.

'I take it that this is Kiara.', Ducky says.'

'Yeah...t...t..they dug her up...' Tears fall freely and he doesn't try to cover them up. All he can see is his baby girl, exposed and disturbed in her rest, taken away from her mother!

'But who is our Jane Doe over there?'

'Kelly,' Gibbs whispers in a hoarse voice. 'My daughter.'


	8. Chapter 7

**AN/ Does someone know the first name of Balboa? (yes he'll make an appearance again but I just like the guy). Also, sorry for the delay, from next week on I don't know how much I'll be posting since my break will be over. But I won't abandon these story's (Personally I hate it when people abandon story's I'm enjoying).**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

McGee sat at his desk. He had heard what had happened, that Tony's daughter had been dug up. Tony and Gibbs' daughter. He didn't even know he had a daughter!

_**Flashback:**_

_**McGee's cell rang and he picked up.**_

_**'Special...'**_

_'McGee, plans have changed, come with Ziva back to the bullpen. Those Russian bastards have send us...to boxes'_

_**'What's in it?'**_

_'You'll hear once you com back to the bullpen.' **Then Gibbs had hung up.**_

_**'Ziva, we have to come back to the bullpen, something has happened.'**_

_**'What?', she asks as she steps out of the car.**_

_**'Not sure, Gibbs said that Bobrov and Arkadi send them something, he sounded kinda lost...' After McGee had spoken the words they both started to worry and hurried to the bullpen.**_

_**'Boss?', he asked.**_

_**'Sit down guys', Tony whispers.**_

_**'Why, what is going on?' Ziva didn't like how both men look and didn't like how beat, tired and lost Tony sounded.**_

_**'They dug up Kiara...put her in a box and sent her here for me to find...they dug up my baby girl...' Tears were streaming freely over his cheeks, normally he would never ever let his coworkers see him like this but it was just becoming to much for him. Reliving the moment where he lost them, seeing his baby girl dug up like that. One look at Gibbs and he knew that the older man was in maybe even worse shape. He looks pale and ready to collapse.**_

_**'What was in the second box?', McGee asks.**_

_**'My daughter McGee...' McGee and Ziva looked with wide eyes and open mouths to him. Gibbs was joking...Right? They how could they not have known he had a daughter, yes he has three ex wifes but never had children with them...right?**_

_**'Her name is Kelly, my first wife Shannon and she got killed when I was on tour in Iraq.'**_

_**'I'm so sorry boss, I never knew you had children.'**_

_**'Didn't want anyone to know, still don't...'**_

_**End flashback**_

McGee was really wondering if they should remain on the case. It was clear that Tony and Gibbs wanted payback, he understands it, but there are rules that have to be followed. He made a decision, he would go talk to the director. If Arkadi and Bobrov would escape because Tony and Gibbs got swept away by emotions he didn't think the men would survive it. He stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the directors office.

Tony looked as McGee stood up and walked out of the bullpen towards the directors office. So this is how McGee is going to be?

* * *

'Special agent McGee, you requested to see me?', Jenny Shephard asked.

'Yes ma'am, I have some concerns about Gibbs and Tony being on the case we're working on.'

'The Russian arms dealers. I heard what happened.'

'Director, don't you think they are to close to this? What if Arkadi and Bobrov use it against them once we bring them in?'

'McGee, they killed agent Dinozzo's wife and daughter and dug her and Gibbs' daughter up. Do you really think they will be bringing them in?'

'If you know they're going to shoot them, then why don't you pull them of the case?'

'Because if I pull them of it, they won't stop investigating, now I can provide some sort of protection.'

'I think it's a mistake to let them stay on the case. Any other director would have called them back.' Director Shephard stood up from her chair and straightened her back.

'But I am the director, not you or someone els. And as the director I give you the order to follow special agent DiNozzo and Gibbs their orders, do I make myself clear?' McGee sighed and gave a nod.

'Crystal ma'am', he said before walking away. If the director didn't want to listen to his concerns then at least his team, his family had to listen! He knows that what these guys did is unforgivable, but Gibbs and Tony were not thinking clearly, they would put them all in danger!

'Gibbs?', he says as soon as he returns.

'Had a fine time with the director, special agent McGee?' Gibbs asked in a icy voice. Okay, so he know and he is pissed, big deal, he means well!

'Boss, I'm just concerned... I don't think we should be working this case, I know it's horrible that they killed Tony's wife and daughter and I really want to get them to, but it's clouding his judgment.' Tiny who had been listening couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up from his chair and grabs his arm and drags him to the elevator, Gibbs and Ziva following them.

'You think it's horrible? You think it clouds my judgment? You think I would put you guys in danger, the only family I have left?' every word he said was said louder and louder until he was almost yelling. Tony dragged McGee into autopsy surprising Ducky and Palmer.

'Ducky, open Kiara's drawer', he didn't ask, he ordered. Ducky who knew better than to fight it did as he was told and opened the drawer and pulled away the sheet.

'Look at what they did! You see that there!?' He shove McGee closer so that he had a perfect view on where the bullet had hit her throat. 'You see that!? Do you know how long it took her to die!? How much it hurt!? They killed her then dug her up disturbing her piece, separating her from her mom! You know SHIT, and if you think I'm going to sit at the sidelines waiting until they catch those animals your dead mistaken. But since you think that none of us should work the case I'll let them choose, you made your choice, you won't be included in this investigation any longer!' He released McGee's arm and turned to Ziva and spoke a lot calmer.

'I won't ask Gibbs, that would be a insult, but if you want out this is your one and only chance.' He turned around and stormed out of autopsy with Gibbs on his six.

Ziva looked as if she wanted to say something but just shook her head before following Gibbs and Tony. Jimmy and Ducky both were speechless, they had never seen Tony lose his temper like that and were quite shocked. McGee didn't know what to say or to do, he had thought he was acting in the best interest of their team, he never wanted to upset them...

* * *

Tony sat behind his desk breathing loud and fast. If he didn't get it under control soon, the migraine would hit. Gibbs gave him a bottle of water which he took grateful and drank slowly.

'Thanks boss', he said.

'What now Tony?'

'The safe houses, we still need to check those.'

'Yeah, but right now we're a member short.'

'I know I'm not part of this conversation but I heard what happened in autopsy...' Tony looked up and saw Balboa come closer.

'Ow, you heard that?'

'Yeah, came down to ask Ducky something, I heard that you benched McGee, I would like to help finding those guys.'

'Why?', Tony asked curious.

'Because you guys need the help and I would like to help getting back at these bastards.'

'Thanks Balboa,' Tony said seriously. 'Can you guys read him in? I need a minute.' Gibbs gave a curt nod.

'Arkadi and Bobrov, two Russian arms dealers...' Gibbs began reading Balboa in on the case.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/ So a few surprises and a longer chapter then normally, am I forgiven for not updating so fast?**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

A month has passed and nothing major showed. When they went to the safe house all they found was a album full of pictures of Tony and his family, it was bagged as evidence but once the case was over Gibbs would make sure that Tony would get it.

Nobody had seen or heard from McGee, the day after Tony benched him he put in a request for a transfer and not long after his desk got cleared and he left without even saying goodbye (not that they expected him to). His desk was now being occupied by Rick Balboa and nobody said a word about it.

Tony was getting more desperate with the day and was exhausted. He couldn't sleep and when he _did_ sleep it was after he cried himself to sleep. Also his appetite was vanishing with the day which left Gibbs with major concerns, count his increasing fits of migraine and you have the entire situation.

Gibbs and Tony buried their daughters yet again and tried not to think about them to much.

'Tony, I was thinking about that undercover operation', Balboa said.

'What about it?'

'It seems a little strange, it all fits to well.'

'What fits to well in that all?', he asked curiously.

'Everything, they are Russians which you just happen to speak, they deal with weapons which just happens to be one of your specialty's, then they fall for, and I'm sorry to say this, but they fall for a pretty easy trap, plus a couple of rookies screws your cover, no matter HOW green a cop is, they _never_ make a mistake like that, if the chance was there that he would accidentally screw over your cover he would or should have never been picked as backup.' Balboa finally finished. Gibbs who had been listening was now looking worried.

'You think it could all have been a setup?', he asks.

'I don't know, I do know that it just bothers me, it all fits to perfectly.'

'You could be right, my captain was not a big fan of me and he had a huge crush on Lisa, he hated my guts because she chose for me.'

'Well, that gives motive and since he was the captain he would have plenty of opportunity', Ziva stated.

'Are we going to bring him in boss...O wait, that would be my call right now, right?' Gibbs only grinned at him and grabbed his gear.

'Well, grab your gear guys, time to bring captain Sanders in!' Ziva and Balboa grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs and Tony to the elevators.

* * *

McGee who had just wanted to help his friends/family felt alone and betrayed. Sure he liked his new position as head down in cyberville back in Norfolk but he missed the intimacy and friendship with his former colleagues/friends. He had been shocked when Tony dragged him to autopsy and nearly pushed him into the body in the drawer. He had seen a little girl and a bullet hole in her throat. He understood why Tony was that upset, he would be to, but he really did think he would be better off not investigating this case. He had given them some time to calm down and decided to return to DC to talk to his old team. He didn't want to return to the team but he did want the friendship back.

He reached the NCIS building just as he saw Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and...and...and Rick Balboa leave. ; Tssk, already replaced me, bet that didn't take long.', he said to himself. All of a sudden he felt he hate inside of him he didn't know he possessed for his old team. He didn't need them, he now had new friends and a team that did listen to him and did respect whatever he had to say! He turned around and climbed back in his car and drove back to his new home in Norfolk.

* * *

'So this is where you went after Peoria?', Ziva asked.

'Yeah, see that house there?' Ziva gave him a nod.

'That's where Kiara, Lisa and I lived, right on that porch I told a four year old that daddy wouldn't be coming home for a while because he had to go undercover.'

'How the hell did you explain that to a four year old?', Gibbs asked amazed.

** Flashback**

'How are we going to tell Kiara, Tony? She won't understand what it means for you to go undercover.'

'I'll tell her love, you make your special comfort food. Hey, that could turn into a tradition, I come with the news I have to go away for a little while while you make comfort food.'

'I'd rather make it a tradition to have you home safe and sound every night.' Tony saw the fear in her eyes and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

'Don't worry about me my love, remember that this job is the reason we came here, it gives me a pay raise and Gos knows we need it.' Lisa sighed and held Tony as close as possible.

'We need you more', she said softly.

Kiara came home from playing with her best friend and told them about how they played to be mommy's.

'Kiara, come and sit with daddy outside while mommy cooks?' Kiara gave a happy nod and Tony picked her up. In passing she saw a bag and clung to her daddy. On school one of the other kids told about how his father grabbed a bag, went away and never came back.

'Daddy?', she asked scared. 'Why is there a bag standing in the hall? Are you leaving just like Tommy's daddy?' At this point she was nearly crying and held his shirt tightly in her little hands.

'No baby girl, I'm not leaving like Tommy's daddy but I do have to leave for a little while', he said while sitting in the rocking chair.

'Why do you have to leave daddy? I don't want you to leave! Please don't leave!' Kiara was crying and Tony held he tightly against her chest.

'Do you remember how you played make believe with your friend today?', he asked her softly.

'Yes.' Kiara responded still crying.

'Daddy is going to play make believe to with a whole group of people, but while doing that, daddy can't come home because it will end the game.'

'I'm sure that they will understand when you say you have to go home daddy, and why can't you come home? I could come home to!'

'This is grown up make believe, grown ups don't like it when their game gets interrupted.'

'But after that you will be coming back home?', she asked.

'I would never leave you and your mom baby.' Kiara nods.

'Okay.'

** End flashback**

Gibbs had like Tony a light smile on his face from the memory.

'When I came back she was so happy, she had made a whole bunch of drawings but since she didn't know where I was she turned it into a album and gave it to me when I came home.'

'Kelly did the same once, I had been gone for deployment for quite some time and she sent me as many paintings as she could, when I came home she gave me an other one, a day later we turned it into a book.' Ziva stared at Gibbs with open mouth and even Balboa looked at Gibbs in shock, Tony however didn't reply, he looked lost in his own memory's.

** Flashback**

'She's finally asleep', Tony said.

'She's missed you.', Lisa says while drawing Tony in for a deep and passionate kiss. Once they come back up Tony smiles against her neck.

'I think she was not the only one.'

'Got that right', she said while kissing him again. She had missed him like crazy. She had missed his scent, hiss kisses, his humor, his strong arms and broad chest, she had missed his warmth.

'How about we take this upstairs?', Tony asked when they came up for breath again.

'A very wise decision detective DiNozzo.'

'Is that so? Mrs. DiNozzo?' They went upstairs and made deep, passionate love...twice! Firs sloppy and full of need, the second time full of love and passion. The first time was about needing each other, the second time however was about rediscovering each others' body's and claiming it once again. After that they fell into a deep sleep, curled into each others' body.

** End flashback**

'Tony, we are here. How do you want to do this?', Balboa asked.

'Storm in like we own the place, demand a interrogation room and beat the info out of him when needed.'

'I think I like that approach.', Gibbs commented. Ziva rolled her eyes.

'Figured you would, but don't you think we should go for a little more...I don't know, subtle approach?'

'I said beat it out of him when _needed_, that's pretty subtle, compared to the alternative...', Tony stated.

'Which would be?', Balboa asked.

'Storm in like we own the place, demand a interrogation room,' Tony started.

'And beat the info out of the guy from the start.', Gibbs finished for him. Tony and Gibbs gave each other a quick smile before getting serious again.

Balboa had trouble keeping from laughing and Ziva just rolled her eyes.

'Right, subtle it is.'

Tony threw the doors open and the agents inside looked up to see who threw the door open. In mere seconds the whole building got quiet.

'Where is Sanders?', Tony's voice sounded.

'Why do you need him?'Tony looked to where the voice sounded and saw his old partner.

'Roy,' he said with a not to happy face. 'That is need to know and you don't.'

'Then you don't need to know where _captain _Sanders is.'

'Not my captain, I only answer to _one_ boss.'

'That's one boss more then you did here. How can I help you, former detective DiNozzo.' Tony looked at up and saw on the stairs the man he was looking for. Michael Sanders. Tony came close that he never had a good reason to listen to a pig, but it seemed into his best interest to stay nice.

'Came to have a chat.'

'And where is this big boss you listen to. I assume it's _him _who really would like that chat.'

'Never assume. Now I'm a nice guy so I'll let you choose between interrogation room one or two.'

'Am I being charged with something?'

'if that was the case I would be reading you your rights about now, I really hope you'll give me a reason to, but this far I'm only here to have a chat.'

'Then my office will do.'

'Michael, Michael, Michael, have you _ever_ known me to let the subject chose the place of questioning?'

'It's _captain_ sanders. And you just gave me a choice.'

'That was to show you my good faith of trust, but I forgot you don't trust a single soul so I'll make the choice for you and chose interrogation room two and let me ad that if I don't see you there in a minute I will arrest you for disturbing a federal investigation.', Tony said with a pointed look.

'Is that a thread? _Agent_ DiNozzo?' Tony knew the man was mocking him, the word agent spat like an insult.

'I make promises, Michael, but you are free to take it however you like,' e turned to face his coworkers. 'Gibbs, I want you inside with me, Ziva, Balboa, you will be observing.' He walked with big paces towards the interrogation rooms and couldn't wait for the interrogation to start.


End file.
